A Chosen's Destiny
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: If Groudon intrusted you with his destiny, would you take it, or just let it slip? One boy finds out. Rated T for Blood,Slight Cussing, and Death. Please R & R, as this is my first Fanfic! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:An Ordinary Day or not

_This is my first fanfic,so please comment on how I'm doing...but first..._

_Annoying Disclaimer:Goldeneye101 does not own pokemon,or any songs used in any part if the fanfic_

_...Thanks disclaimer,And Now..._

CHAPTER 1  
**An Ordinary Day...Out of the Ordinary**

A boy was riding his bike down Sotopolis road...Wait a sec...Who is this boy?

He is Michael. He was old enough to be a pokemon trainer 13 or 14, but he didn't want to become one, he perfered staying in Sotopolis,with his friends and family,

That was soon about to change

He went to the beach,a hotspot for people like him,pokemon and human alike. One of the major points of interest was the cave,the known myth about Groudon, even though most wern't true, nobody dared to go into that cave,because they would be afraid to be mowed down by Groudon in one shot. Kyogre, however, couldn't be reached, it was a deep chasm , nobody had dared to go into that,either.

Michael changed into his swim clothes,and jumped in. The pure shock of cold water rushing into him immediately covered him,but,just like everybody else,he got over it. After a while,people were running out of the water. "What is going on",he thought,immediately swimming to get out. A torrent of water rushed over him,sweeping him away. "No,No...It..Can't...End...Like...". Michael fainted inside the water because of lack of breath.Before he fainted,he saw something...Something...Red.  
-  
END OF CHAPTER ONE

Preview for Chapter 2

"Are...you hurt?"

"ugh...What happened?",Michael said

Coming Soon,Chapter 2,Chosen or not!

_please comment_

_This was merely a short chapter,the chapters WILL get longer and more exciting_

_Until Next Time :p_

-Goldeneye101


	2. Chapter 2:Chosen or Not!

_Here's Chapter 2,REMEMBER to review,as this is my first fanfic,so I need all the reviews I can get!_

_And Now...Chapter 2_

Chapter 2

**Chosen or Not!**

Michael woke in a strange place: he thought it was death.His vision got clearer and he saw that he was in a cave, but he still was wiped out from that wave.

A voice came from somewhere

"Are you hurt?" It said.

Michael thought it was a person,he tried to act tough."ughhh...What happened?",Michael said. He then noticed,of course,he was in a cave,but the closest cave was the Sotopolis cave,and NOBODY went in there,so it had to be a pokemon,but pokemon do not talk. Except...a Legendary?

"Gr...Groudon?" He feared for the answer

"Yes,Michael,I am Groudon,lord of the ground"

"What,this is...impossible!"

"And yet...possible",Groudon said

Michael then asked "What do you want from me?"

"You...Michael,Are my Chosen"

"But...why?",Michael asked

"You see,a legendary pokemon has a chosen,one may not come for 500 years,and when one dies,another one appears,Michael,you are my chosen"

"Who...caused the wave?"

"Kyogre...the terroress of the sea"

"Terror...ess? Are you telling me that Kyogre is a female?"

Groudon chuckled and said,"Yes,Kyogre is a female"

Groudon then said,"So...are you going to be my chosen?"

First,he was nearly killed by a wave,and now,Groudon is asking him to be his chosen this is too much!

"It is nighttime. This is way too much for me right now,I need to go home."

Groudon nodded and said,"Yes,rest on it,and tell me tomorrow what your decision is."

"Thanks,which way is out?"

Groudon made an incision in the ground where the exit was.

Michael was just relieved to be out of there and not get killed. He had heard that Groudon was one of the merciless pokemon,and would kill anything in its path. With that,Michael got on his bike(now drenched) and left for home. He rested,and thought about Groudon's offer. Deep in thought,Michael went to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Preview of next chapter

"So...have you decided?"

Michael walked up and said...

Next Chapter: Decisions and Ambushes!


	3. Chapter 3:Dicisions and Ambushes!

_Heh...Chapter 3 is up...finally :p_

_More Annoying Disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer:Goldeneneye101 does not own Dr. Pepper, Back to you, Goldeneye!_

_Thanks, and Now, Chapter 3..._

CHAPER 3  
Dicisions and Ambushes!

Michael woke up from sleep, sat up in bed and thought a minute. " Today is the day I will meet Groudon for my choice to become his chosen. I don't know if I want to, but he seemed desperate for me to do it. I need to become his chosen..." Michael got a quick drink out of the fridge( a Dr. Pepper, to the exact) and rode his bike to that very cave in which he feared. He got in and looked for Groudon. After a while, he remembered that crack in the ground that Groudon made, so Michael followed it to Groudon. Groudon was standing there, staring intently at Michael for his answer

Groudon was the first to break the silence

"What do you have in your hand?"

Michael, suprised, responded

"A Dr. Pepper,want it?"

Groudon suprisingly took the cold drink, sat down and drank the drink

"Have you made your dicision?", Groudon inquired.

Michael opened up another Dr. Pepper, sat near Groudon, and said

"I have decided...yes...I want to be your chosen"

Groudon smiled ( if you can call it that) and replied,

"Good, Good, now we can talk. You know, get to know each other. How did you get that?"

Groudon pointed to Michael's dogtag on his neck. The dogtag had two teeth on it, like shark teeth, razor sharp. Michael solemnly replied,

"That... is my father's. He was apart of Team Magma"

Groudon seemed to gasp. Michael became worried and said,

"Should I stop?"

"No, go on.", Groudon replied

"Alright, my father died by a Sharpedo, he killed it, but the loss of blood killed him. That is one of the teeth, that Sharpedo that killed him. The other, I do not know what it is. I inherited it after my father died. So...where do we go now?"

Groudon took the inquiry and mentioned

"I Think Arceus..."

He was cut off by a loud explosion from in the ground, Groudon dodge what came out from under him...

Regirock.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Preview for Chapter 4:

"I have come...to kill you..."

Chapter 4: Fight For Life and Death!

_Yeah, the next chapter is where the fight begins, I hope to introduce songs during the fight, and First person POV... Just wait..._

_Until next time :P_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4:A Fight for Life and Death!

_Here's Chapter 4, no first person POV yet, but songs will be introduced_

_Here's a little key to help_

_Italics-Author's Note_

_Italics & Bold-Song _

_Regular-Story_

_heh,that should help, The song title will be released in the last part of the chapter_

Chapter 4 Fight For Life and Death!

There he was, Regirock

"I have come...To kill you..." Regirock said with rage.

Groudon got angry and spoke

"So, you have broken the exile, to kill me?"

Regirock responded,

"Yes, I have come for revenge, well, not mine, at least."

Regirock charged blindly at Groudon and managed to get a few hits in before Groudon hit him with his shoulder.

Groudon winced, then fell to the ground suddently during that hit

Michael became worried at this and spoke up

"Groudon, what happened"

Groudon tensed up and replied

"Dammit, he got me with a secret Stone Edge"

It was true, the stone edge was attached to Regirock's arm, and it straight into Groudon's shoulder when he whacked him

Groudon had learned something before, a flashback

An unknown voice appeared inside Groudon's head

"Focus on the center of the pain. After a while, you won't even feel the pain anymore"

He did as the voice said, he focused on the pain in his shoulder. Eventually, that pain was gone.

Groudon chuckled and said, "All right, lets do this, life or death."

**_Ladies and gentlemen please Would you bring your attention to me?  
For a feast for your eyes to see An explosion of catastrophe_**

**_Like nothing you've ever seen before _**

**_Watch closely as I open this door _**

**_Your jaws will be on the floor _**

**_After this you'll be begging for more_**

**_The two titans charged each other, Groudon ignored the stone edges, and stuck with his own hit. After a while Groudon charged a Hyper Beam_**

**_Welcome to the show _**

**_Please come inside _**

**_Ladies and gentlemen_**

Groudon's Hyper beam had got a direct hit, knocking Regirock over with it

**_Boom Do you want it?  
Boom Do you need it?  
Boom Let me hear it Ladies and gentlemen_**

Regirock survived to hit a Rock Wrecker on Groudon, Groudon got a hit of a combined Rock Wrecker AND another stone edge. This stone edge had pierced his "armor" and blood was trickling out.

_**Ladies and gentlemen good evening **_

_**You've seen that seeing is believing **_

_**Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding **_

_**Please check to see if you're still breathing**_

_**Hold tight cause the show is not over **_

_**If you will please move in closer **_

_**You're about to be bowled over **_

_**By the wonders you're about to behold here**_

Groudon HAD to finish this, or else, he could die!

_**Boom Do you want it?  
Boom Do you need it?  
Boom Let me hear it ladies and gentlemen**_

Groudon thought for a minute, then, the future was clear

Earthquake...

_**boom Do you want it?  
boom Do you need it?  
boom Let me hear it**_

Groudon stored power, and unleashed all of the Earthquake on Regirock

Regirock stood up, then fell down

Regirock was defeated...

_**Welcome to the show **_

_**We're glad you came along **_

_**Please come inside **_

_**Ladies and gentlemen**_

Groudon looked over at Michael, who had been watching intently

"Let's get out, if he had more, We could get the next wave", Groudon mentioned.

The two left the cave. For the first time in a long time, Groudon had seen the light of day. Nobody was around, so the two went into the wilderness, where they would be safe.

_**Boom Do you want it?  
Boom Do you need it?  
Boom Let me hear it Ladies and gentlemen**_

Regirock had regenerative armor, however. It was recreated, then went to an unknown place. Another cave, as it looked like where two other figures about his size met him, and one more, much bigger than him, came from the ocean

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 4

Preview for Chapter 5

"What, They escaped?"

Chapter 5: The Demoness of the Sea

-  
_Liked this chapter? Don't worry, there is a better fight later, with more Michael..._

_See ya later!_

_P.S- the song is Ladies and Gentlemen by Saliva_


	5. Chapter 5:Demoness Of The Sea

_k, Here's Chapter 5_

-CHAPTER 5-  
**The Demoness of the Sea**

The three figures froze in their spots, one had known he had failed

The figure from the sea said,

"They Escaped?"

Regirock, in a quiet and angry voice

"Yes, Kyogre, I tried"

Kyogre sighed and said

"I knew it, you mercenaries can never handle a Legendary"

The other figure spoke.

"Hold on, I mean, It wasn't HIS fault.

The other joined in

"Yeah, I was mainly Groudon..."

"Regice...Registeel,Zip it".

The other two figure were indeed...Regice and Registeel.

Kyogre thought a minute and said

"My Chosen is not the proper age for her job...therefore, I can't battle Groudon. I need you three to take care of Groudon...actually...go to Sinnoh and get your leader, Regigigas, I think it is time to end this, instead of damaging Groudon...Kill him"

Registeel, the leader of the three, nodded and said

"Yes,boss"

The three departed from the cave that they were in, to Sinnoh.

Kyogre said,

"Now...to govern the seas"

Kyogre left the cave through the seafloor, imagining how the foursome were to eliminate Groudon from the face of the earth

END OF CHAPTER 5

Chapter 6: Healing wounds, coming soon!

-  
_Heh, this next chapter are gonna be short, so I am announcing_

_The Q & A Session!_

_send a review, for me, and in that review submit a Q for Me(the author), Michael, Groudon, Registeel, Regirock, Regice, Kyogre or Regigigas,MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE ANNOUNCED FOR THE Q & A Session when they come, and I will say when the Q & A session ends. The Q & A session will be at the end of this arc. There are going to be one Q & A session for each arc, so if you forget to post your question, you can always do it again later. I will answer their Qs based on their character... but If you have a specific Q for me, just mention it. If you want to submit one, here's the form._

Username:  
Question for which character:  
Question:

_There ya go, so happy reviewing :D_


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Sparring

_Chapter 7 Is Up!_

---------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: A little Sparring

Groudon and Michael was near a little spring, getting supplies for the night. They were out of Groudon's cave, so they needed everything they could get in the wild. Groudon decided to ask Michael Eventually, and now was the time.

"Hey Michael..."

"Yeah?" Michael Said.

"I was thinking... could we spar right now...just to work out?

Michael broke out in a cold sweat, he had seen Groudon tear Regirock apart, and now, he wanted to fight him?

Groudon noticed him, and said

"I won't use any of my power, just hand to hand combat"

Michael sighed and said,

"Bah, sure"

The fight took place near a river, just because water would occasionally spray in their face, cooling them off. Michael got in a strong fighting stance, and the fight began. Groudon led with a quick uppercut, but missed. He ended up following up with a axe kick, but Michael dodged it. Michael saw his chance, and did a quick kick to the gut, and a side kick in the arm. Groudon chuckled, came up behind Michael and did a side kick in the back. Michael was alright, but got a little shaken up from the blow. From this, Michael dodged a right arm, grabbed it, went behind Groudon, grabbed the other arm, and did a backslide. That manuever uses tthe opponent's weight against him, even though it would take a little extra strength to pick up Groudon. Michael managed to complete this, then slammed Groudon on his head. That blow was weak, though

"That's enough for today", Groudon said, apparently out of breath. Michael was feeling the same effect

"Right, good match."

It was nighttime, and both went in to the cave to sleep.

"In position?"

"Yes, Regigigas, in position"

END OF CHAPTER 7

Chapter 8:The Red Cave

--------------------------------------------

_There is a good chapter next, i'll try to do the next chapter ASAP, but until then, see ya!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Red Cave

_Hey, Chapter 7 is Up! This one is good...and I have an announcement at the end...so stay tuned!_

--------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7

The Red Cave

Michael awoke near Groudon, who was sleeping heavily. He noticed that they did not have any water left, so he went to the spring to get some. When he got there( and got the water), he noticed three pokemon ahead. He liked that...until he noticed who they looked like. One has a huge, white pokemon, with red, blue, and yellow eyes. Another was light blue, almost like Ice, and one was a steel color. All three of them had something in common.

They ALL looked like Regirock.

"Oh no..." Michael thought, " They are here for Groudon..."

Michael rushed back to the cave as fast as he could to alert Groudon. He got there, and the first thing he noticed was that Groudon was engulfed inside a sand like substance...a sand tomb. Michael saw Regirock controlling the sand. Groudon stared at Michael.

"Go...NOW!" Groudon roared, trapped inside of the sand tomb.

"That won't be nessesary." A voice said behind Michael. It was Regigigas.

"You three, hold Groudon down." Regigigas ordered to the three legendary golems

The three golems did what they were told. Regirock kept control of the sand, while Regice froze the sand, making it impossible of Groudon to escape.

"I'll take care of you"

Michael looked behind him, Regigigas was staring at him with all six of his eyes. Regigigas took Michael by suprise, grabbing him by the throat and holding him up with one hand.

"Now... time to torture you until you regret... regret that you are Groudon's chosen"

Michael felt something... A punch. He felt another. Michael was being brutally punched by the main legendary golem. He had never felt more pain in his life. He was backed against a boulder, then punched again. Groudon could only watch as Regigigas tore Michael apart with his punches. Finally, Regigigas said

"Not talking, eh, how about THIS?"

Michael felt the punches were getting harder, Regigigas was mega punching him, he thought the pain would end... until.

"Time to step it up..."

This time, Michael felt an incredibly hard punch, a superpower. Blood was now rushing from the corners of Michael's mouth, a sure sign of internal injuries.

"If you do not answer...I will kill you..."

He could see that Regigigas was charging a punch. It glowed red with power. Finally, he let that power out, a Giga Impact. Things broke, not Regigigas's hand.

"So...do you regret?", Regigigas replied with anger

"No!" Michael said," I am Groudon's chosen... and I can respect that, and I believe it, and do everything I can with it. Even if I shall die, I will never Regret! This is my way, the Chosen's Way!"

"Michael..." Groudon thought, " Thank...you"

Regigigas chuckled and said," Fine, you three, kill Groudon"

"No!"

The three golems were now charging something...deadly, three hyper beams. to shoot at Groudon and kill him. Michael struggled to get free. Michael found strength from Groudon and broke free. Michael ran on Groudon's tail

"Hope I'm not too late!", Michael said.

Groudon couldn't believe it, his life was slipping away before his eyes. The charging was complete, the three golems fired their beams

"Goodbye...Michael!" Groudon said before the beam hit him.

It didn't

Groudon felt a sudden warmth before him, he opened his eyes to realize. Michael had protected him! He had been beaten up by Regigigas, and protected him. Michael's lifeless body fell on the ground with a thud. He was gasping for air, being hit by an attack with a combined 450 power was devestating.

Regigigas growled," I'm tired of you meddling in our buisiness!"

Regigigas approached Michael.

Regigigas stomped Michael in the head.

And all anybody could hear from miles away, was a yell, a yell of pain, of mercy... of a Chosen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am planning to release a sequel... I am still getting the plot down._


	8. Chapter 8: Rage of the Beast

_Sorry for the long wait, chapter 8 is up!_

CHAPTER 8

Rage of the Beast

_A/N: This chapter will be in Groudon's POV._

I...I can't believe it... I let Michael die... In front of me...

Regigigas chuckled and said to me,

"Meh, these humans... they make me sick. This is why I kill!"

I growled and returned,

"So... you guys are hired guns from Kyogre."

My opponents noticed something, different. I could feel it...

Rage

"I WILL KILL YOU"

I could feel a new power encirle me, then plunged into me, I looked at myself. My red skin was now Black, my Black was now Yellow...

I roared in power

Regigigas looked at his minions and said,

"Kill him... NOW!"

**_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
No heaven, no heaven dont hear me._**

**_And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away._**

Regice was first, he fired an ice beam, quick, yet deadly, at me. It hit me with full force, I managed to smash through the ice with my fist, then I dodged a punch and reversed it into an iron tail that smashed Regice into the ground, killing it.

**_Someone told me love will all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling That world never came._**

Registeel looked at Regice and tried to crush me with his grip, not only did he fail, but he also got an eruption. All of it hit.

**_And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away._**

Regirock knew what he had to do. He dug underground, and grabbed my leg during all of this, holding me down. Regigigas charged a Superpower at me. I threw Regirock over me, causing Regigigas to hit him instead, killing Regirock.

**_Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you.  
It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do._**

Regigigas laughed and said,

"You have done well... I will still kill you."

**_And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as they all fly away._**

"No... No... You killed Michael"

"Heh..."

Regigigas tried to choke me to death, I grabbed him and HE was being choked

"Now... by the light of the full moon... For Michael"

I had charged up a fissure

**_And they're watching us (Watching Us)  
As they all fly away_**

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

I released the fissure, trapping Regigigas in it, then closed it, crushing Regigigas, killing him

"I...did it...but...

MICHAEL!"

-END OF CHAPTER 8-

_The Song is Hero by Nickelback_


	9. Chapter 9: Outcry of Tears!

_Thanks for the comments, they help a lot in the fanfiction :D_

CHAPTER 9 Outcry of Tears! You Are My Chosen!

Groudon ran to Michael and found him on the ground, nearly dead, and blood coming out of his nose, mouth, and some of his skin. Groudon needed to see how bad the injuries were

"How are you?", Groudon said to Michael

Michael tried to chuckle and said," I have been better"

"Why, why did... you save... me?"

Michael looked up sighed and said

"I needed to save you, your life is more meaningful than mine. You are a legendary pokemon...and I... I am nothing"

Michael was crying now

" You need to live, live and lead your life, instead of death"

Groudon looked upon Michael more

"Are you going to live?"

"I... I don't think so, so, for the last time, Goodbye...goodbye...Guraadon"

Groudon was now crying. He realized. He, the Lord of the Ground, toughest pokemon ever to step foot on the earth. Crying? It was crazy to him.

Groudon looked up. That was a name that Arceus used to call him, very meaningful. Michael eyes were now closed, Michael was not dead, though he could not do anything. Even through that, Groudon ripped open Michael's shirt and listened for a heartbeat

Bump Bump, Bump Bump

The heartbeat was still there, Michael was still alive, though he would be dead in about an hour. Groudon thought was he had to do. He could not take him to the pokemon center, they could not treat this kind of injury. He needed

Shaymin

Shaymin was a legendary healer, able to cure people and pokemon, through whatever sickness or injury. But she was far away in Hoenn currently, Groudon could not get to her in just that precious hour of time. Groudon needed more. Groudon had to think on his feet. He looked around for something he could use. He found Regice's dead body on the ground. He placed Regice's arm on Michael. This way, Michael's cells would not die, for the moment. The process would take 30 minutes, but would increase his time to 3 hours, more than enough time to get to Shaymin.

After the 30 minute timespan, Groudon carried Michael's body and went underground to move faster. He knew where Shaymin's location was. During the trip, he had a flashback of when Groudon was smaller, younger, and trained with Arceus

Arceus was one of the trainers. Arceus trained Groudon, Cresslia trained Kyogre, and Giratina trained Rayquaza. One day, Groudon and Arceus was resting in the Hall of Origin. Arceus said to Groudon

"Guraadon, you need to protect your chosen with your life."

Groudon seemed to become a little angry and said

"But I still hate Kyogre"

Arceus chuckled and said,

"Do don't have to hate Kyogre or love her, but she is the exact opposite of you, she rules the sea."

Those words stuck in Groudon's head

Groudon emerged from the ground near a startled Shaymin.

"He...Hello Groudon"

"Shaymin, I need you to heal my chosen, Michael."

Groudon set Michael down and Shaymin crawled over to Michael and looked at his injuries.

"hmm... this looks bad, but I think I can heal him"

"Thanks, Shaymin"

END OF CHAPTER 9

_Long chapter today :p_


	10. Chapter 10: The Results of Healing

Ok, 500 hits, thanks everybody :) 

Try to tell your friends about this, as it is getting good!

* * *

CHAPTER 10 Results of Healing

About halfway into the healing, Shaymin finally asked Groudon

"Did you know? The next legendary meeting is coming."

This broke Groudon out of his current state of mind, he was going to see Arceus again!

"hmmm... sounds good, I'll have to go to Sinnoh in order to actually go to it"

Shaymin smiled and said,

"Yeah, I know"

Shaymin's face automatically turned a little pale as she motioned Groudon over

"Ah... Groudon, you MIGHT want to see this", She said, pointing to Michael

Michael was cut open, needed in order to heal. His ribs was fused together into a more... armor looking shape.

Groudon looked astonished

"How did that...?"

"That must have been a huge and powerful attack, a superpower, I presume?"

Groudon needed to react

"I was in a battle against the four Regis"

Shaymin looked up from the healing

"WHAT?"

" They were hired from Kyogre to kill me."

Shaymin looked calmer and said,

"Where are they?"

"Dead, I killed all of them in rage. Regigigas tourtured Michael, and Michael did not give up."

Shaymin looked at Michael and said,

"This may be hard... but I can heal him in about 2 hours"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exactly 2 hours later, Michael started to open his eyes and saw Shaymin

"What the?"

exactly 2 seconds later, he heard a fimiliar voice

"MICHAEL!"

Groudon was walking toward Michael

"Try not to look down, Michael", Shaymin said

impulse...how decieving, Michael looked down.

"OH MY..."

Michael had just seen himself cut open

Shaymin laughed and said,

" Don't worry, the healing should just take a second, just relax until then"

Groudon got to the point of the next conversation

" We need to go to Sinnoh, we are needed there for a legendary pokemon meeting"

"Got it, and Groudon?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for saving me"

Groudon grinned and said

"Heh, don't mention it, but you owe me!"

"Deal..."

The Ground legendary and Michael bid farewell to their healer Shaymin after the healing was complete, ready to go to Sinnoh

END OF ARC I

* * *

_**Yes, that is the end of the first Arc, the next SHOULD be the last of this fanfiction, but as I said before, I am making a sequel, with a little bit of an unknown love inside of it...**_

_**If you want a preview of Arc II, watch the Halo 3 Announcement trailer, try to guess who Master Chief and Cortana is :)**_

_**See everybody later right here for Arc II :p**_


	11. Chapter 11: Truth! Groudon's Past!

**Ok, Here is the Arc 2 beginning, I might do another chapter before the year is over!**

Arc 2 Chapter 11

Truth! Groudon's past!

Groudon and Michael needed to go to Sinnoh, where the Hall of Origion is.

The Problem is...

It is separated by a lot of water!

Michael said,

"Hmm... Sinnoh, wow, I haven't even been out of Sotopolis yet!"

Groudon smiled and said

"Yeah, but the only problem is about all of this water"

Michael remembered,

"Wait, Groudon, how did you get me here in the first place?"

Groudon knew what he was talking about

"I see... I dig to Sinnoh!"

Groudon had no need to use claws for digging, he merely looked at the ground, and the ground started become softer and eventually made a hole.

"Michael, it is going to be a long trip, I'll carry you on my shoulders."

"Thanks, Groudon!"

* * *

Kyogre was not a happy camper right now

She had just heard that all four regis were dead due to Groudon's wrath.

"DAMN IT!", Kyogre screamed while nearly causing a tidal wave somewhere in Jhoto.

Right after she said it, a Sharpedo swam into the room

"What happened?"

Kyogre, still mad, said

"Those damn regis didn't do their job, and worse, Groudon is headed to Sinnoh! If Arceus found out that the Regis attacked Groudon, he would trace them to me. I would get the worst fate possible for a legendary.

Exile. I can't believe this, I need a chosen and NOW!"

Shapedo chuckled and said

"Well, madam, you could just get a chosen that does not have a legendary yet!"

Kyogre felt something strike her, like a thunderbolt coming out of the sky

"Yes! Yes! YES! Good job Sharpedo, but which chosen could I pick? Hmmm... I know!"

* * *

During the dig, Groudon felt a lump in his throat, he needed to reveal something

"Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

Groudon swollowed hard and said

"I know what happened to your father"

"What!?"

"I know, he died by a Sharpedo, but you have not heard...My side...

A long time ago, I had a chosen, and can you guess who it was?"

"My...Father?"

"Yes, your father was my chosen"

Michael knew something was up! He was walking in his father's footsteps! He looked at his father's dogtag around his neck while Groudon told the rest of the story.

"He was very good, a lot like you. It was true, he worked for team magma, but he didn't mean to. Magma invaded Sotopolis and looked for people to kidnap and make troops. Your father was one of them. While they took him, I emerged from my cave and attacked the troops, but they were too much for me. They captured both of us and separated us from each other, in two different bases"

"But... the Sharpedo?"

"One day, Team Aqua captured a main Magma leader, and bargined them to let Aqua have 15 troops in order to get him back. The Magma leader chose 15 prisoners, your father being one of them. When I heard about this, I broke free and tried to go to the Aqua base. At the Aqua base, they found out that your father was Aqua's ememy's chosen, me! They released him into the sea. Your father attemped to go back to Sotopolis, but about 7/8ths there, a Sharpedo attacked him! He fought back and ended up killing the Sharpedo. Yet, he had taken 3 bite attacks in the exact same place. I met up with him before he died. He stuck the Sharpedo tooth on his dogtag, told me to take it to his adress, and died. That night, I went over to the adress and dropped off the dogtag"

Michael looked at Groudon more and said,

"Yes, but do you know what happened to the other tooth?"

"That tooth, Michael... Is mine."

Michael looked at the dogtag wide-eyed and said to Groudon,

"Everything is coming together, the tooth, the Sharpedo...and you..."

Groudon felt a salty droplet of a tear drop onto his foot,

"But, I couldn't save him! What a fool I was to let him die like that!"

Groudon was weeping profusely, then looked at his hand

"If I couldn't save him, why am I still alive!?"

Groudon stabbed his claw straight into his other arm, he screamed because of the pain, and the next claw was aimed at his heart

"No!"

Groudon looked, Michael had grabbed his claw, bloodied from the past hit, and said

"I don't care if you let my father die! That was about 12 years ago! This is the present, not the past"

These words calmed Groudon, and he looked at Michael

"Thank you...Michael"

"Besides, look! I see light, I think we are at Sinnoh!"

"Hmm... Good, let's go! The present, and the future!

END OF CHAPTER 11

Looks good, please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: Forbidden Love

_Before this chapter I would like to make something clear..._

_Michael is a made up character, not before in pokemon_

_Looking on Bulbapedia, I found that the main character in Pokemon XD is also named Michael, the two have NO relationship to each other, by name or otherwise, I've never even played XD..._

Now, here's Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Forbidden Love

Both Michael and Groudon fell down once they reached actual land. They had been digging for at least 2 or 3 hours, and it was very close to nighttime. Michael brought food, so the two ate and talked to each other.

"Groudon?"

"Yes, Michael?", Groudon replied, hoping for an easy question.

"Can you tell me more about Kyogre?", Michael asked

Groudon sighed and began:

"Long ago, when Arceus created all pokemon on earth, Rayquaza, Kyogre, and I were considered to need training before we could actually be guardians of nature. Each one was assigned to a trainee, who knew much more. Kyogre and I, we were friends, we liked each other as friends."

"Why did this rivalry start?", Michael asked

"I was assigned to be with Arceus, while Rayquaza was assigned to be with Giratina. Kyogre, she was assigned to Cresslia. Cresslia was nothing more than a selfish legendary pokemon. Kyogre finally caught on and started to act like Cresslia, even though she still liked me. One day, Cresslia broke the Legendary Pokemon's Creed to actually become a legendary. She had killed an innocent Pokemon as training. Thus, she was exiled. Kyogre noticed this and vented her rage out on me. We battled for days, with seemingly no end to the battle. During one of these days, Rayquaza, who had been training under Giratina, had stopped the fight. Cresslia was allowed back inside the Legendary Pokemon council, yet Kyogre and I did not get along after that"

* * *

"Who, Who are you?"

Somewhere else in Hoenn, A girl was face to face with Kyogre, after walking one day, Kyogre swept her away with a wave and took her to an island.

"I am Kyogre, and you, Rose, are my chosen.

* * *

Michael automatically took a wierd look, looked away, and said

"Hey Groudon, do you actually, erm... love someone?"

Groudon looked shocked and said

"It is forbidden, yes, but... I am in love with Kyogre"

Michael's jaw dropped

"What?"

"It is in our blood to fight, we have to every time we even SEE each other, and I cannot help it"

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because, if I do, I'm afraid she would take the opertunity to kill me"

"I see the problem, and I will try to find a solution"

"I will tell her, though, before I die."

"hmm, now, let's get some rest"

* * *

"Kyogre"

Kyogre sighed,

"What?"

"Do you love someone"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, Groudon"

"But... how?"

"I have no idea, I just took a liking to Groudon, forbidden, I know, as we have been battling for a long time."

"You two NEED to tell each other!"

"The problem with that, Rose, is that we cannot change destiny, it was our destiny to fight until one dies, and that destiny will be proven the next time I see Groudon. Plus, if we love each other, I would be defenseless to him."

"When will that batttle be?"

"Soon, Rose, Soon."

"When will you tell him?"

"That, Rose, will be a long time from now, but it will be before I die"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 12

See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Lady By The Moonlight

Well... happy new year! I wrote a chapter in A Chosen's Destiny 2 recently, it was viewable on GameFAQs for a little while, but here is Chapter 14!

CHAPTER 14 Lady by the Moonlight

3 DAYS LATER

"Michael, it is your turn to get supplies for the night"

Groudon and Michael were sitting near a warm fire, Groudon had been retelling how he had defeated the Regis.

"Groudon, want to see my ancestoral kunai?"

"Kun...Kunai? What is that?"

"It is a main japanese weapon, a lot like a throwing knife, only it can also be used as a hand-to-hand weapon"

"Hmmm... I'll see it"

Michael got out a solid silver kunai from a pouch on his leg.

"It has been handed down for generations of my family, you can hold it, but I want it back when I get back."

"OK, got it Michael, I'll take good care of it!"

Michael went to a fountain-like pond and looked at the sky.

"Beautiful, a full moon is out tonight"

Michael looked at the sky and got a look of suprise, a small being was immediatly lost from his sight. It looked like the myth of Sinnoh, Mespirit, but he could wonder about that for a long time.

"Yes, Yes it is." A voice beside Michael said.

The voice had come from a girl, about the same age as him, Michael got scared at the sound

"GEEZ! Did you have to scare me like that?", Michael yelled at the girl

The girl chuckled and said

"Ah, terribly sorry, I was getting some things, water, mainly. This is the only water source for a long ways outside of here.

"True, true, what is your name"

The girl moved the hair away from her eyes and said

"Rose, and yours?"

"Michael"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Same to you!"

The girl left as Michael got the water and returned to Groudon, telling him of what had happened that night

Not known to them, another creature was waiting for them, to kill them when they awoke...

END OF CHAPTER 14

I'm guessing EVERYBODY knows what is going to happen next... but no spoilers, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! I WANT to get to the sequel, as I have planned it out! 


	14. Chapter 14: A Fated Battle!

Ok, here is a huge chapter, I also realized that I am near 1000 views!

Chapter 14 Groudon VS Kyogre! A Fated Battle!

Groudon awoke first...

Groudon looked at Michael asleep

I need to know something...

Groudon opened Michael's yellow vest, careful of the vital blood inside and looked at the dogtag

Yes... I remember this well.

Groudon then felt Micahel's now fuse ribs

"What are you doing?"

Groudon jumped a bit, Michael had just awoken,

"Michael, that healing is complete, but your ribs are fused..."

Groudon then explained the story to Michael.

"So...my ribs are fused"

"Yes, Shaymin said that they would give you better protection, though at times, you may have trouble breathing."

Michael Nodded and said

"That is ok, let's get a move on. We are close to the Hall of Origin."

"Right"

The two exited the cave, where they heard a faint

"K...Hy...Pu..."

They could not hear it very well, but the next second Groudon was blasted by a Hydro Pump

"Argh...Damn... What happened"

Groudon then saw the eyes that he did not want to see, cool, red eyes...

Kyogre

Kyogre laughed and said

"Hahaha, long time, no see Groudon"

"Likewise..."

"Kyogre... That boy..."

Michael then noticed that the person on top of Kyogre was Rose!

"ROSE!"

"I am Kyogre's Chosen"

Kyogre then looked at Rose and said

"What are you doing? What should I do next?"

"Ice beam, Kyogre!"

Kyogre blasted a crystal ice beam, which hit Groudon at full blast, causing Groudon to make it more sunny

"Michael"

"Yes?"

"You need to tell me to do an attack"

"Kyogre, one more Hydro Pump!"

"NOW MICHAEL!"

Michael racked his brain, all he found was when he was 10, doing a class for Basic Pokemon Understanding, the topic that day was Legendary Pokemon

FLASHBACK "Can somebody tell me about the Legendary Pokemon Groudon? Yes, Michael?"

"Groudon, translation is Lord of the Ground, believed to be 11 feet tall and weighing more than one ton"

"Show-off" Michael heard from everybody else.

"Right, and yesterday we also talked about abilities, due to myths, what would Groudon's ability be?"

"I... I'm guessing that it would be to make the skies sunny?"

"Right, and what attack would be best for Groudon to use?"

END FLASHBACK

"Groudon, use Solarbeam"

"I can do that."

Groudon launched a solarbeam at the hydro pump, breaking it off and doing serious damage to Kyogre

"I Will Not die!", Kyogre shouted, causing rain to fall

Michael looked at Groudon

"Groudon, I need to get Rose from Kyogre, once I get her, launch a thunder at Kyogre to finish her off"

"Good Idea! I will let you get Rose"

Michael ran off of Groudon's tail and ran to Kyogre

Kyogre, noticing this, immediatly attemped a Body Slam on Michael

"MICHAEL!" Groudon shouted, making a small incision in the ground to protect Michael.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was now trapped between two places, Kyogre's body, and a small portion of the underground

"Dammit." Michael noticed, water was pouring through Kyogre

But... How?

I get it, just like Groudon IS the ground, Kyogre IS the water, if I stay here too long, I'll drown!

Michael then thought of how he could get out, then he winced and decided to do the impossible.

Michael stuck his leg below the body of Kyogre, undoing the pouch on his leg. He then got both hands on the ground.

Let's do this!

Michael spun around like a breakdancer, the kunai in his pouch cutting the underside of Kyogre.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back aboveground, Kyogre winced in pain

"WILL YOU EVER GIVE UP, Michael?"

Kyogre moved out of the hole, and Michael crawled out of it. Kyogre then tried to do more physical damage, body slamming Michael again

This caught Michael's arm, Michael successfully crawled out, but his arm fell limp to his side, Michael then climbed Kyogre with his other arm while Groudon distraced her.

Rose, controlling Kyogre, then noticed Michael

"Michael, what are you doing?"

"Getting you away"

"Why?"

"Groudon will kill kyogre, and you too if you stay here."

"I...I did not reall want to be Kyogre's chosen, so ok, I'll go with you"

"Perfect, get on my back"

Michael (and Rose) Jumped off Kyogre

"NOW GROUDON!" Michael shouted.

"Right", Groudon said, blasting Kyogre with Thunder

Michael looked in awe

"Is... Is she dead?

" No... NO.. I TOLD YOU, I...WILL...NOT ...DIE!"

Kyogre went into rage mode, turning a Black color instead of her Blue

"Dammit, Michael I have to use another thunder, Rose, you need to hide"

"Got it!"

Kyogre lunged at Groudon with a Water Spout, Groudon lunged with a Thunder.

Something broke up the two attacks with merely it's feet!

When the dust cleared, Michael saw who it was

"Calm...yourselves..." It said

It was...

Arceus

END OF CHAPTER 14 


	15. Chapter 15: Exploration and Explanation

Wow, I got my 1000 hits! Thanks Everybody for your continued support, as a bonus, I will tell you now that there will be a unique shipping and Earthshipping in A Chosen's Destiny 2! 

Here's the next Chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER 15

Explanation and Exploration

Kyogre gasped,

"Arceus, what the hell?"

Groudon, on the other hand, was overflowing with joy

"Arceus!"

Arceus looked at Groudon and smiled

"Hello, Groudon, I trust that you are well with your journey."

He then took a serious look at the orca

"Kyogre, we need to talk"

"Why, for picking on your little... thing that you would call your son?"

"No, you see, you have broken the creed?"

Kyogre immediatly looked scared

"Wha...What are you talking about?"

"Quit sucking up to me, you know you have broken it."

"Why?"

Arceus looked at the giant earth lizard and said,

"Groudon, do you remember the Legendary Pokemon creed?"

"Legendary Pokemon Creed?", Michael thought.

"Yes, Number 1: never hurt a human"

Michael automatically took a look of suprise

"So, that rumor of Groudon killing humans wasn't true...", Michael thought.

"Number 2: Never kill a fellow Legendary Pokemon, and Number 3: Never cause something that will cause major trouble for your fellow legendary pokemon"

Arceus nodded at Groudon,

"Yes, I knew I trained you well"

Arceus looked serious at Kyogre again,

"You have killed a Legendary Pokemon."

"Who?", Michael spoke up

Arceus looked sad,

"A pity, Kyogre killed Shaymin"

Both Groudon and Michael jumped in suprise and yelled

"What?"

"Yes, Shaymin is dead, Kyogre killed her after she found out that Shaymin healed you, Michael."

"Yes, I confess, I killed her. Tough cookie, I had to use a sheer cold to kill her"

"Yes, and now, I hereby exile you to the rest of the pokemon world" Arceus said

"No, This can't be!", Kyogre said, looking at Groudon with a sad look. Groudon became startled,

"Did...she...just... looked like... she loved me? No, we are rivals, I love her, though", Groudon thought

"You will have a day to get supplies, after that, you will be in exile"

"My own anger... has betrayed me", Kyogre said

"KYOGRE, WAIT!"

Kyogre looked behind her and saw Groudon,

"Good Luck!"

"Thank you, Groudon, thank you."

With that, Kyogre jumped in A lake

Arceus, still looking at Kyogre's departure said,

"Rose, you can come out of hiding"

"Ok"

Rose emerged from behind a boulder

Arceus looked at the group and said

"Come, it is time to go to the council"

With that, a set of staircases appeared, Groudon and Arceus got on the middle one, Michael and Rose shrugging and going ehind them

* * *

30 Minutes later

"Wow, look rose! the view of all of Sinnoh is here!"

"Wow!"

The two saw everything, a trainer with his Umbreon and Arcanine battling another trainer's Aggron and Absol, a flock of Starly fly by, a wailord jumping out of the water, everything was too good to be true

Meanwhile, Groudon and Arceus were catching up on old times

"You have done well, Groudon fighting Kyogre, you are truely my best pupil"

"Thank you, Arceus"

"Ah, we are here, the Hall of Orgion"

The four saw a huge door in front of them, it opened in front of their eyes, and the group walked in.

END OF CHAPTER 14

* * *

Yes, Kyogre is exiled, but don't worry, she will come, she will come soon enough 

See everybody later!


	16. Chapter 16: The Reason Behind!

K, Chapter 16! The story is nearly coming to a close!

CHAPTER 16

The Reason Behind!

The huge door opened.

The four looked to see a huge... Town?

Groudon, Michael, and Rose walked inside to see many legendaries outside, Celebi and Deoxys were chatting when they caught glance at the group

Darkrai and Mewtwo just stared at Michael and Groudon, looking devious, Groudon just ignored it.

Following Arceus, everybody went to a room.

"You two will be staying with me.", Arceus said, directing them to his room".

Rose gasped at the room.

Paradise

The room was literally golden, sporting silver floors. The doors were (suprisingly) maple. The beds were quite big, obviously able to fit Groudon, Michael and Rose would have to sleep...together.

" Rose, you will stay with Latias, she needs company, and is a female like you."

"Yes, Arceus"

Rose left the room, looking at the direction of Latias's room, going inside and closing the door.

"Now... You two are to do what you want, the Legendary Pokemon council starts tomorrow."

Arceus left the room, while Groudon looked at Michael

"Hey, Michael, I am going to look for some of the other Legendaries"

"Yeah, you can do that, I'll go walk around"

Groudon left the room, and Michael left to look around the mysterious place.

Michael found other Legendaries and chosens like him, like Rayquaza and his chosen Jason, Michael decided to get more info about Groudon from him

"Ah, yes, Groudon, he is a bit of a hothead sometimes. I usually break up the past fights of him and Kyogre."

"Hmm, I see, and Kyogre?"

"Acts a little immature sometimes, only thinking about herself"

"I see"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Everybody was in bed, Michael looked out to the balcony and saw Arceus.

"Hello, Arceus, restless?"

Arceus looked back and saw Michael approaching him.

"Hello, Michael, yes, quite restless right now, Kyogre being exiled, Shaymin dead, the four regis also dead, it looks like we are losing Legendaries."

"Well, I have a couple of questions for you, after all, you made the universe!"

Arceus smiled and said

"All right, shoot."

"I have heard much about Groudon, but I need a bit more info about him."

"Ah, Groudon, thinking of others, a bit emotional, yet, can keep his own in a battle. I chose Groudon as my own because I sensed that he would be that way. Kyogre, on the other hand, was selfish and Rayquaza was a bit non-humble"

"And about the orbs? Living in Sotopolis, I heard about them, the two people who controlled the orbs would control Groudon and Kyogre"

"The orbs? Those were created by man, believed to control Groudon and Kyogre, they were destroyed after the stress of the third battle."

"I see..."

Both looked at Groudon

"I sense that though you may have done good right now, there is danger ahead, it will concern You, Groudon, another Legendary and...me..."

"I guess I should be going to bed?"

"Yes, rest, for the Council is tomorrow."

Michael didn't rest.

He laid down wide- eyed and thought about what Arceus said

Eventually, he got to sleep when he was comforted by Groudon leaning on him subconously.

END OF CHAPTER 16

See you later! 


	17. Chapter 17: The Council

Final Chapter of A Chosen's Destiny 1! I LOVED writing this, and the sequel is better! Trust me!

* * *

Chapter 17 The Council

Michael woke up from the bed, still laying down, he looked at Groudon

"You will go into a journey that will deal with You, Groudon, another Legendary...and...me"

"Groudon," Michael thought,"Even through our troubles, I will always be there for you, as you were for me..."

Groudon then awoke

"Good Morning, Groudon"

"Heh, this is quite different", Groudon said, blinking," You usually mumble and go back to sleep, I usually have to body slam you in order for you to get up..."

"I know, but today is a big day!", Michael exclaimed

"Right, the council meets today"

"Where's Arceus"

"I'm guessing he is already at the meeting room", Groudon said, getting out of bed.

"Yeah, Let's go",Michael said, grabbing some coffee that Arceus left for him (who knew that Arceus knows what coffee is?)

"What is that?", Groudon said, suprised

"Ah, Coffee, a drink that allows you to wake up easier"

"What the heck, I'll try some", Groudon said, grabbing a cup, drinking it, and grimacing at the taste

"Well, you usually have to get used to the taste"

"I JUST figured that out now, you know...", Groudon said as the two walked out the door

After what seemed like miles of walking, the two finally came to the meeting room, chairs and tables were in a circle, seated around Arceus. Every legendary was there, except the exiled and dead.

"All right."Arceus began, "State your name and chosen"

"Groudon and his chosen Michael", Groudon said as Michael looked at Groudon

"Rayquaza and his chosen Jason"

"Articuno and her chosen Melissa"

"Palkia and her chosen Hope"

"Dialga and his chosen Juan"

"Ho-oh and her chosen Thomas"

"Zapdos and his chosen Richard"

"Moltres and his chosen Xavier"

"Celebi and her chosen Sara"

"Raikou and his chosen Russell"

"Entei and his chosen David"

"Suicune and her chosen Victoria"

"Ok", Arceus said, "Now the Legendaries that do not have chosens"

"Lugia"

"Cresslia"

"Uxie"

"Azelf"

"Manaphy"

"Deoxys"

"Mewtwo"

"Mew"

"Latios"

"Latias"

"Mespirit"

"Jirachi"

"Giratina"

"And not here, Heatran, Kyogre, Regigigas, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, and Shaymin. OK, everybody has been accounted for, and now..."

"Rose", Rose said, walking from the direction of the bedrooms

Outrage followed

The room filled with shouts of, "A Human?" "What is she doing here?" "How did she get here?"

Michael spoke next

"SHE was Kyogre's chosen, but I do not believe it"

"Why?", Palkia asked.

"Because, thinking about it, I realized that a chosen cannot truly become one unless their legendary informs them"

"But her legendary DID inform her", Deoxys said

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that she cannot be another chosen, who doesn't know that they have a chosen"

"Yes, that DOES make sense", Jirachi explained, the third eye opening up on her stomach

"But who could it be?", Rayquaza asked

"Heatran", Arceus said, deep in thought.

Noise filled the room, talking of Heatran coming back to the council was huge.

"Quiet!", Arceus shouted, getting up from his chair.

"I will trust... Groudon and Michael to take Rose to Heatran"

Groudon smiled,

"No Problem!", He shouted with authority

STARK MOUNTAIN

"So, Groudon, are we here?", Rose asked Groudon

"Yes, we are"

Michael looked close to him and found a bare bones skeleton

"What happened here?"

"Nothing, those skeletons are chosens who have come and gone. You see, every Chosen has a destiny intwined with his or her legendary. In life, one chosen may decide one day to go inside Stark Mountain. That was their downfall. Stark Mountain is filled with dangerous gases, if you breathe that stuff in, it will kill you."

"How are we going to get inside then?", Rose asked with worry

"WE won't be going inside, Heatran will meet us outside", Groudon said, light glowing from his eyes. Groudon released a small Earthquake, alerting Heatran outside. Sure enough, a red creature stepped out of the mountain."

"So, this is Heatran.", Michael and Rose said at the same time.

"My chosen!", Heatran said, walking to Rose.

"Good to see you...Heatran..."

"Groudon, thank you for bringing my chosen back to me! I will go straight to the meeting with her"

HALL OF ORIGIN

"So, Heatran is here and all is well", Mew said with glee.

During this time, Groudon looked outside of the meeting room and saw Michael, he stepped outside and sat near him

"Problems?"

"Yes, actually. I am sorry for Shaymin. She sacrificed her life to heal me", Michael said touching his ribs

_**Its magic, its tragic, its a loss, its a win Its dark, its moist, its a bitter pain Its sad it happened and its a shame**_

"Yes", Groudon said, touching Michael's ribs also," But I will avenge her on my life."

**_You want it all but you cant have it Its in your face but you cant grab it_**

"Whatever happens", Michael explained, putting a arm on Groudon's shoulder, "I will always be there for you

**_You want it all but you cant have it Its in your face but you cant grab it _**

**_What is it? Its it What is it? ..._**

I promise."

**_Its it What is it? ..._**

END OF A CHOSEN'S DESTINY

* * *

Well, There you go, the story is complete, I will PM people who reviewed this for a quick link to the sequel. Everybody else, just check my profile sometime tomorrow and you might find the sequel on my story list.

The Song at the end is the ending of Epic by Faith No More

See you later, Tomorrow, or another day!

Goldeneye101

P.S. Be sure to check out my profile sometime!


End file.
